Faces Made of Stone
by ItzStoryTyme
Summary: Shredder kidnaps a girl who the turtles are interested in. They believe she knows about the stealing of the ooze. Who is she? RR!
1. Lights go out

Faces Made of Stone  
  
A/N:Hey! Yeah,I know what took me sooo long? Well, I was busy. I took a time off from fanfiction.net and focused on my other hobbies. So I finally got in the mood to finally a new TMNT fan fic for you. I'm still working on No Chains Unlocked. What I'm doing is write three chapters and adding them for you. So keep your eyes pealed for that story.  
  
Now I hope you guys enjoy this story. This story is based on how I met the turtles, and takes place during the second movie. But it's not true, I'm not an orphan. I decided to have a dark fan fic. Oh yeah, I'm deleting Always stick by. That story is done with, I can't come up with anything. This summer though, expect a funny summer story fic with me and the turtles. In the meantime, enjoy this new story.  
  
Chapter 1  
Faces Made of Stone  
  
It was a dark, rainy, and stormy day in New York City. Dogs barked from their apartment windows, as people ran across the street with newspapers under their heads from the rain. In the sewers, rain drops dripped into puddles as shadows could be seen in the shadows.  
  
But meanwhile, the policemen were busy at the station. Phone calls were being made, and people coming in from being arrested. A policeman answered the phone after it rang two times.  
  
"Hello, Police", He replied when he picked up. "No...what's wrong miss? What's her age.. name..". The kind policeman thanked the person before he hung up.  
  
Somewhere out in a ninja hang out damp, the Shredder slowly walked in his entrance. Everyone was waiting for him. He claimed he had to speak to everyone.  
  
As some ninjas helped the Shredder to fix his silvery looking cape, his so called family stared at him in fear. No one spoke. No one moved. They were terrified to do anything.  
  
The Shredder finally felt right where he was standing. "Why I called you here...I expected you all here. But I do see many of you tonight. You are here right now because I have an important message for you. I kidnapped a young female, and the turtles heard about her escape. I do NOT want her away from me. I want her for revenge. I need that girl for my work.. ..she will make a good ninja..".  
  
The foot clan continued to stare at him. It was like nobody was breathing. Some of them got the picture and some of them looked at each other.  
  
"Make sure them turtles don't come near my project".  
  
Meanwhile, at the police station, it was pretty busy around the same hour. A policewoman walked in with her bag and walked to a male's desk.  
  
"I didn't receive any clues when I looked at the house. Nobody was there and nothing could be found", She told him.  
  
"Well..we have to keep on trying. She's a missing child. Or I should say teenager. The strange thing is she doesn't have parents".  
  
"Unless we find out other relatives she has. I do doubt that's a solution though. But nobody found anything", The woman said to the policeman.  
  
"She just.. disappeared..", The policeman sighed and replied surprisingly. "We won't give up". The woman shook her head back to him.  
  
"She isn't dead. We found no weapons or blood stains anywhere. I know that the closed orphanage is clean", The policeman stated out. "Tomorrow, take a look around Central Park. She could have been there".  
  
"I think she would be anywhere more non- seeable than the park", The lady rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well we searched all over the city", The policeman replied with a shrug. "There's plenty of places we haven't looked yet".  
  
The policewoman sighed as the policeman walked away from her sight.  
  
A/N: So what did you think of the first chapter? Sucks? Good? Fantasic? It's just a little taste on what will happen next. 


	2. Head goes down

Chapter 2  
Faces Made of Stone  
  
A sewer manhole had drips of rain into puddles. It was completely dark and you could hear nothing at all. A shadow of a shell came by on the wall. Suddenly, a chuckle could be heard as the shadow walked into his home.  
  
"Whoa dude, where ya been?", A turtle with an orange bandana asked his brother with the red bandana.  
  
"Out getting your pizza dimwit!", The brother in the red replied. "Where else could I have gone?".  
  
"Just kidding bro, chill!", The orange bandana turtle snapped back. A turtle with a purple, and a turtle with a blue bandana were also in the room.  
  
As the guys heard a clearing throat near by, they looked at the doorway of the sewer hole. A tall standing rat with a stick to help him walk stood there.  
  
"My sons..did you have a chance to go outside today?",He asked slowly.  
  
"No master..we're thinking of a plan to go out to search for Shredder", The blue bandana turtle replied. You could tell by his words that he was the leader.  
  
"Think quickly...", The rat master said taking his time going to the couch. "I don't want it to be too late. That ooze can not be used around the city. I also don't want nobody hurt". His sons sat down on a chair and listened to him carefully.  
  
"I sensed somebody will be hurt if you don't go in a hurry my sons. You all know how the Shredder can be. I trained you well. Here you are, sixteen years old. The Shredder won't stop coming back I fear. So...please...listen to me. You must hurry or something will happen".  
  
The purple bandana looked up as his brother in the red bandana spoke up. "Aw no sweat Master! We can take that dumb silver chain anytime!".  
  
"Besides, we gave him too much carrot juice!", The orange bandana turtle laughed.  
  
"Master Splinter is right", The blue bandana turtle spoke up. "We must leave to save whoever the Shredder has. We all know what to do right?".  
  
His brothers nodded. "But that asshole travels everywhere, where are we suppose to find his ass?".  
  
"We'll think of something", The blue bandana turtle replied to his brother in the red. "Think of somewhere he could be at where nobody can find him".  
  
"Like that's going to be an easy task", The purple turtle in bandana said. "This time better make him know that we're tired of his-".  
  
"Calm down Donatello", The blue bandana turtle retorted. "We need to find out who he has. He knows we want him".  
  
"I say we just go after the creep and take him down", The red bandana said standing up from his chair. "I don't wanna plan no shit. No way am I planning nothing".  
  
"The only plan we have is saving who ever Shredder has caught", The blue bandana retorted back at his brother. "So keep it up with your sarcastic remarks".  
  
"I am NOT giving you sarcastic remarks", The red bandanna turtle replied sharply. He walked up to his brother and looked at him in the eye. "You always give the ideas!".  
  
"Alright then, do you have any ideas Raphael?", The blue bandana turtle remarked. "You tell me every single detail!".  
  
The red bandana turtle sighed. He was finally calming down. "Never mind...let's go".  
  
While that was happening, the Shredder was with his gang in a dark empty room. The room was completely ruined. Trash all over the place, and the walls almost peeling off. Across from the Shredder was blankets piled up.  
  
One of his ninjas placed a plate of food near the blankets. Shredder cleared his throat before he spoke to his five ninjas.  
  
"I was thinking...she could find out where the ooze can be", Shredder said in a deep tone. He looked down at the floor. "Them turtles can't find it, they already out done me all these years".  
  
"But Master..they will try to get that girl out of your sight", One of the ninja clan replied.  
  
"I will make sure of that", Shredder replied slowly. "Just go and act normal". He took a look at the blanket pile. "I'll make sure she doesn't leave".  
  
The ninjas bowed to their leader and some of them went on their way out. Some of them had to stay.  
  
Meanwhile, the turtles crawled through the ceiling trails up in the ceiling. As they heard some sounds from their enemy, the blue bandana turtle stopped his way.  
  
"Yo! Why'd you stop?", The red bandana turtle asked as he realized the one in front wasn't moving.  
  
"Quiet!", His brother whispered in reply. The one in the blue looked down to see through where Shredder was.  
  
He wondered where the victim was. He/she wasn't no where in sight.  
  
"Let me see", The purple bandana turtle said as he pushed his brother a little see. The blankets were moving.  
  
Shredder looked over at his victim. Out of no where, a teenage girl rose from the covers. She gave a little yawn. She was so beautiful. Her brown shoulder length hair had blonde highlights. Since there were hardly heaters in the room, she had on her GAP gray hoddie.  
  
"Whoa..look dudes", The orange bandana turtle exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
She picked up the plate of Mac N cheese with bread. She looked at the Shredder. It looked like she was terrified. "Uh...Shredder.. Can I go outside today?". The girl put down her plate, since she was shaking to know what his reply.  
  
"Yes you may..", The Shredder replied. "But first.. I want to make a deal with you". She started to feel a little better, so she began to eat.  
  
"A deal?", She asked after she swallowed her food.  
  
"A very important deal", Shredder said with evil in his eyes. "And you better promise to tell anyone".  
  
"I-I promise", The girl replied slowly. "Just tell me".  
  
Shredder leaned in to say it quietly. "I have my enemies. And I want you to help me".  
  
"If I help you.. will you please let me go?", She asked him with sad eyes. "I don't like living like this..".  
  
"But don't you want me to take care of you?", Shredder asked her. "I saved you from a fire".  
  
Up on the ceiling, the turtles looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah I know that...but I want a family...or a place to live.. that's all I'm asking for", The girl replied slowly. She was starting to fear what he was going to do.  
  
"I promise..", Shredder stood up. "But for now you remain with me".  
  
The girl looked down at her plate which was almost empty. One of the ninja foot clan ninjas rushed in.  
  
"Master! Someone has broken into our lair!".  
  
A/N: This is chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
